


Congratulations [Spanish Drabble]

by Agent_38_Scribs



Series: [Spanish] Hamilton drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is fed up, Both Eliza and GWash are only mentioned, Canon Era, Eliza is sad, Español | Spanish, Ham/Wash is only implied, Hamilton is an ass, No Slash, but not really, kind of character study, ranting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_38_Scribs/pseuds/Agent_38_Scribs
Summary: «El panfleto Reynolds»Angelica ha cruzado el óceano en las inseguras naves, se ha arriesgado la vida para hablar con su hermana. Pero antes de confortarla necesita «hablar» con un alguien especial para ella.Dios, él nunca estaría satisfecho, pero ella lo sabía. Es tan culpable el criminal como el cómplice.





	Congratulations [Spanish Drabble]

— Angelicaa...

— ...Alexander...

La sala estaba vacía, no había nadie más, quién iba a estar, ya todo el mundo se ha reído. No había más que decir, todo había salido a la luz, del mismo Hamilton y su puño y letra. EL congreso estaba pletórico, Alexander (Hamilton― es Hamilton ahora) estaba confuso, el iinocente Philip estaba mortificado, su queridísima Eliza estaba... traicionada, destrozada, rota. ¡La pobre! ¡Estuvo indefensa y el lobo malo se la comió! ¡Ese hombre imparable y talentoso fue demasiado para la dulce y comprensiva Elizabeth!

Pero, ¿habría que culpar a Alexander de verdad? ¿No fue Angelica quien se creyó celestina para unir sus caminos? ¿O estaba predeterminado que los Hamilton terminaran en tragedia? La mayor hermana Schuyler lo leyó a primera vista, usó su mente aguda y sus palabras afiladas; pero, falta de egoísmo, se lo entregó a la hermana del medio, con su gracia y porte natural y su meliflua voz. Siempre apoyando, siempre de fondo. No es peor el ladrón que su cómplice, no era peor Alexander que Angelica.

No, eso no es cierto. Quizá dejar ir a Alex funciona como paradigma de su abnegación, quizá fue el más egoísta de los actos, usando a un joven como personificación y recuerdo de sus propios sacrificios.

Da igual, ese no es el punto. Alexander Hamilton tuvo un asunto convulso, y lo escribió el mismo. El hombre estaba en ruinas.

Y sinceramente, siendo egoísta y apática, no le importaba una mierda. Le importaba su hermana, no el monstruo que ―de cada cosa racional que hace― hace cinco cosas mal para su entorno o para él mismo. La mayor prueba de los nervios de acero de Washington fue probablemente la hazaña de poder mantener a Hamilton en un gabinete con otros seres humanos y que ese gabinete no estallara ese mismo año.

Dios, Washington. De haber sido un ápice más inmadura habría pensado en decirle a Hamilton que por qué no se iba de vacaciones a Mt. Vernon con los Washington, mientras ella se encargaba de la familia y esas nimiedades debajo del secretario de Estado. ¿Acaso Alexander creía que se le caerían los anillos por demostrar emociones humanas y hábitos saludables? El General ―Presidente, ahora― no tenía la culpa, pero un enorme golpe bajo para toda la familia, incluso su hijo recién nacido, fue cuando Alexander decidió irse con George Washington en lugar de con su esposa y Angelica. 

«Mira alrededor, ¿es que no es suficiente?», le preguntó Eliza poco antes. Por supuesto que no, él nunca estaría satisfecho, como el Ícaro que ascendió a las alturas hasta quemarse con el Sol.

Y dicho y hecho, «El panfleto Reynolds». Angelica podía resumirlo fácilmente: «Alexander el egocéntrico y pedante, el maravilloso dios encarnado en la Tierra, en realidad es solo una mansa víctima de las terribles y malignas manos de una mujer abusada y maltratada que buscaba hacer daño y hacer el amor con "un tipo rico" para sacarle dinero después. No era para nada una verdadera víctima haciendo lo mejor para su hija. Solo un monstruo ninfómano. Ah, luego hay un estafador y abusador por ahí, pero lo importante es que al grandioso Hamilton decidieron atacarlo sin razón.»

¿De verdad valió la pena ir allí? Solo estaba rizando el rizo, lo hecho, hecho está. No quería hablar con Alexander, quien la miraba con la mirada más patéticamente esperanzada que le había visto jamás, como si la situación en la que él se metió fuera inicua. Ese es el problema con quemar tu vida en treinta años, a partir de los treinta y cinco te vuelves senil. ¿En serio esperaba que Angelica lo apoyase? Qué quería, patalearle encima y luego declararle su verdadero inconmensurable amor prohibido, oculto bajo las líneas del casamiento con la familia Schuyler, oculto sobre las comas de sus cartas.

— Mi queridísima Angelica, hermana –amiga― mía, sabía que tú te embarcarías para apoyar y confortar a tu familia, a aquellos heridos y afligidos por la avalancha que nos ha tirado la Providencia inicua. Como seguro habrás tú entendido-

Podía o salir de la habitación o abofetearlo. No merecía la pena, sea quien fuere el culpable, las víctimas están a la vista.

— Felicidades. — Atajó. Y salió del cuarto sin dedicarle una sílaba más.

Y mientras Hamilton se daba cuenta de ello, Angelica se redimiría ayudando a la ahora rota familia.

Sobre todo con el nuevo bebé en camino.


End file.
